Sing it for the World
by kelsmw
Summary: Every time that you lose it, sing it for the world. More of a description inside. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**_Sing it for the World_**

* * *

><p><strong>So, this beast just came to me randomly while lying around in my 90 degree house. <strong>

**Anyways, before you start reading I'm gonna tell you some quick things.**

**1. The characters are kind of OC, but not too much. I still think you'll like it.**

**2. Lemme tell you about the pairings:  
>Cat and Andre - In this, they're already dating. If you have not read my other story, <em>Pretending<em>, it might help you understand some parts of this. _Pretending _tells of how they got together.  
>Jade and Beck - They're only together briefly. If you don't like the thought of them breaking up, then this story isn't for you.<br>Tori and Beck - I can tell you that they _will _be together, even if it isn't pretty.  
>Jade and Robbie - Probably <em>just <em>a friendship, but you never know. It won't be anything too big or important.  
><strong>**Cat and Jade - They have a very good friendship in this.**

**3. I'm debating with myself about leaving this as a one-shot or turning it into a story. Please give me your honest opinions after you finish reading.**

**4. This is centered around Cat, even though it's categorized with no specific characters. Everyone has a major role.**

**5. I don't own anything at all. Victorious and all its characters belong to Dan Schneider. The title comes from the song _Sing_, which belongs to My Chemical Romance.**

**Okay, I'm done talking! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Every time that you lose it, sing it for the world.<em>**

* * *

><p>Everything began on a Tuesday.<p>

To Cat, it was another normal day. She woke up at 6:30 sharp and began getting ready. A fast shower started it all, followed by hair and makeup, and then picking out a really pretty outfit. Finally, she went downstairs and ate breakfast with her brother and then they both got in their mother's car.

Her brother was dropped off first at his Elementary school, and then herself at Hollywood Arts. As she was getting out of the car her mother made sure to yell, "Have a good day, Cat! Love you!", as she did everyday. Again, just a normal day.

Cat skipped over to sparkly locker, bubbly and happy. As she was dialing her combination she felt someone come up behind her. Smiling, Cat already knew who it was as he put his hands on her hips and whispered in her ear, "Morning Little Red."

Cat spun around and placed her hands on top of Andre's shoulders, grinning as he leaned down to kiss her. Andre kissed her everyday, multiple times. So still, this Tuesday was nothing out of the ordinary.

For Andre, it was a regular Tuesday as well. Just like every other. Like any other guy, he didn't get up until he absolutely had to. He needed to be at HA by 8:00 and didn't get up until 7:20 or so. A shower, getting dressed, and grabbing a granola bar completed his morning routine. He said goodbye to his parents and grabbed his keys, driving himself to school.

The best part of everyday was getting to kiss his girl. Cat was all his, and he was all hers. They had become a part of each other's daily routines, Tuesdays being no exception.

They would hang out by her locker until it was time for first period, which they would walk to together. They were just about to head that way when they heard two people come around the corner yelling at each other.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Beck! I have every right to be angry!" The couple recognized the voice of Jade, followed by Beck.

"Jade, I didn't do anything wrong!"

"The fact that you've been spending a lot of time with Vega _is _wrong!"

"What exactly is so wrong about it?"

"I just don't want you spending time with her!"

"You know, if that's the best excuse you can give me then maybe - "

"Maybe what, Beck?"

"Maybe we should just end this."

Jade stood there for a few seconds with wide eyes before she finally spoke. "What?"

"You know what I said, Jade. Maybe we should just... see other people."

"You're breaking up with me? For Vega?"

"I didn't say that."

"But that's what you meant! Goodbye, Beck!" Jade stormed out the front doors, tears rolling down her face. Beck's eyes followed her for a minute before he turned and walked away.

Cat turned and looked and Andre. They didn't say anything, but Andre nodded his head and Cat immediately bolted after Jade.

* * *

><p><em>And so, the story begins.<em>

* * *

><p>Cat knocks on the front door of Jade's house furiously, knowing this is where she'd be. She doesn't stop knocking for a good 10 minutes until Jade finally opens the door.<p>

She looks as if she's going to yell until she sees it's Cat. She suddenly breaks down and starts bawling, effectively removing the remains of her black makeup. Cat leads Jade back inside and once she's sitting on the couch, Cat pulls her into a hug.

"He dumped me, Cat! For Tori! I'm gonna kill him _and _her!" Jade's yelling so loud she starts shaking, so Cat starts rubbing her back trying to calm her down. It does little good though, as Jade suddenly jumps up and starts pacing.

"I didn't even do anything wrong! We dated for 3 years, and he thinks he can just suddenly end it? That's not fair to me! I loved him, Cat! I loved him!"

Cat stands up and puts a hand on Jade's shoulder, getting her to stand still. "Jade, I want to help you but you need to calm down first before you give yourself a heart attack. Please?"

Jade nods and takes a seat on her living room floor, followed by Cat. "Jade. I know this probably isn't what you wanna hear, but I'm _so _sorry. I know how you felt about Beck, and what he did... I don't know if I'll even be able to forgive him. Or Tori for that matter."

Jade nodded and Cat continued. "You know I believe that everything happens for a reason. So you have to understand that if you and Beck are meant to be together, then in time you'll be together. If not, then someone amazing will come along and you'll forget all about Beck and Tori. But right now, those two don't matter. So how about you go upstairs and change, then pick out a movie? I'll make some popcorn and we'll have a movie day."

"Thanks Cat. You know as much as I _hate _Beck and Vega right now, I'm really glad I have you."

"You're welcome, silly! That's what best friends are for!" Jade smiles, knowing that serious Cat just suddenly left and happy Cat is back.

* * *

><p>Wandering around the halls of Hollywood Arts, Andre continues to search for Beck. His phone suddenly vibrates and he feels a little better after reading a text from Cat that says, "Don't worry. Jade's gonna be okay."<p>

Heading into the lunch area, Andre finally spots Beck. But he's not by himself, he's with none other than Tori Vega.

"Really?" He asks himself. A few minutes ago, he was only kind of upset with Beck. Now he's really mad.

Andre waits patiently for Beck to finish talking with Tori, and when the brunette finally walks away he makes his move.

"Beck!"

"Hey dude, what's up?"

"Beck, you know what's up."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw what happened between you and Jade this morning."

Beck suddenly goes pale, knowing he's been caught. "Look, Andre - "

"And now you have the nerve to go and be with Tori, _right_ after you and Jade broke up?"

"Andre, it's not what it looks like!"

"Then what is it?"

"Tori and I were just... talking about an assignment."

"Save the lies, Beck. Tell me the truth."

Beck runs a hand through his hair before continuing. "We just... have something. I don't know how to explain it!"

"And you don't feel anything for the girl you dated for 3 years?"

"No, I love Jade! Well, I _did _love her at one time."

"Do you even hear yourself, man?"

"Andre? You love Cat, don't you?"

"What does that have to do with this situation?"

"Do you love her, Andre?"

He doesn't hesitate in answering, "Of course I love her. We went through so much just to be together... How could I not love her?"

"So you know what love feels like?"

"What are you trying to get at?"

"I'm trying to say that what you feel for Cat, I feel for Tori."

Andre stares at him for a few seconds, stunned. Here he thought he knew Beck. They've been best friends since second grade, but right now he feels like he doesn't know Beck at all.

"That can't be possible."

"Andre, you just don't understand."

"No! I understand perfectly, Beck! I understand that you suddenly have feelings for a girl you met only a few months ago, and the feelings you have for the girl you've dated for 3 years are suddenly gone. That's messed up!"

He storms off without saying another word, running by Tori who looks at him with a blank expression on her face. He can hear Beck calling after him and has to bite his tongue not to say anything back.

Andre decides that he's had enough of Hollywood Arts for the day and just decides to go home. However, on his way out the doors he runs into Robbie and Rex.

"Oh, hey Andre!"

"Hey Rob, Rex. Listen, I can't really talk right now. I have to go."

"Is everything alright?"

"To be honest, not really."

"Don't tell me you and Cat broke up."

"No, no. Cat and I are fine. It's actually Beck."

"What about him?"

"He broke up with Jade this morning... To be with Tori."

"What?"

"You heard right. Anyways, I'm just gonna head home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Andre."

* * *

><p><em>Things are different now, and no one likes it. <em>

* * *

><p>A week goes by and things don't seem to get any better. Jade isn't talking to anyone except for Cat, who will only talk to her, Andre, and Robbie. Beck and Tori keep to themselves, but everyone still sits at the same lunch table.<p>

(The change isn't wanted, because it will tear them _a p a r t _**permanently**.)

Cat feels like everything is falling apart, and one Saturday afternoon when her and Andre are just laying around his house, she suddenly breaks down and starts sobbing in his arms.

He tries to calm her down, whispering soothing words into her ear. But she continues to cry and manages to choke out, "I'm sick of this, Andre! None of this is fair to anyone! Jade is an absolute mess.. and Tori and Beck! I miss being their friends, but I'm _so _mad at them and I just don't know what to do!"

"Cat, please calm down. It's okay. Please Cat, I hate to see you like this."

Eventually she stops sobbing and still buried in Andre's arms, she only sniffles every once in a while. "I need to do something, Andre. This can't keep happening."

He kisses her cheek and she grins, her smile finally returning. "Whatever you need to do babe, I'll support you."

She sighs and takes a minute to think. Finally she says, "I need to get Tori and Jade talking."

* * *

><p><em>You can't conquer every battle. <em>

* * *

><p>She feels terrible, but she knows this is what needs to be done. So she invites both Tori and Jade over to her house, without them knowing that the other will be there. She's scared though, so she has Andre come over too.<p>

Jade arrives first, and she can tell Cat's nervous. She's clinging to Andre like her life depends on it and she won't stop shaking.

"Are you okay, Cat?" Cat nods and calms down a bit, but that doesn't last long when the doorbell rings again and she's back to gripping Andre's arm tightly. He whispers something in her ear and she slowly goes to answer the door.

The second the door is open Cat dashes back over to Andre. Jade looks to see what the big deal is, and her eyes go wide when she sees none other than Tori Vega standing in the doorway.

"Get out." Jade says.

"Excuse me Jade, but Cat invited me over. Not you."

Jade whips around to face Cat, who jumps behind Andre. "Cat? Why did you invite her over?"

"I had to! You two need to stop fighting!"

"Cat! Beck broke up with me for _her_. What makes you think I want to talk to her?"

"This is getting ridiculous, and I'm sick of seeing you two fight!"

"I don't like her Cat!"

"Well I'm not a big fan of you either, Jade!"

"Stay out of this Tori!"

"Last time I checked I was a big part of it!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot! You started all of this by _stealing _my boyfriend!"

"You've got to get over it, Jade! Beck wants me now!"

"Tori that's enough!" Andre suddenly stepped in. "Now you know you're one of my best friends, but what you did to Jade just isn't fair!"

"You're taking her side?"

"I shouldn't have to take sides! But you're making it really hard! You and Beck started _dating_, or whatever it is you want to call it, right after Jade and him broke up! You honestly can't say you're mad at yourself for that?"

The entire room went quiet all of a sudden, and Tori didn't say a word as she ran out the door.

Jade turned to Cat. "Thanks for nothing." Then she grabbed her bag and headed out the back door.

* * *

><p><em>It's always dark before it get's brighter.<em>

* * *

><p>Jade didn't go to school for the next week. Cat didn't go to school for the next week, so Andre didn't. And of course Tori didn't go, so neither did Beck.<p>

Robbie was confused, more than usual. He knew the situation, but he couldn't figure out why his friends were acting the way they were.

Cat and Andre were with each other, and he assumed that Tori and Beck were with eachother. So, he went to see Jade.

He was nervous, to say the least. Jade didn't really like him. But he was hoping that she would talk to him, because she deserved to have _someone _listen to her.

For a while he just stood outside her door. He knew she would be the only one home. It was a school day, so everyone else would be gone.

"Would you just knock already?"

"Be quiet, Rex. As a matter of fact I think I'll leave you out here."

"What? You can't do that!"

"Sorry Rex, I won't be long. I promise."

"You owe me, fool."

Finally, Robbie knocked on the door. A few minutes later he could hear footsteps walking slowly towards him.

Jade opened the door, but didn't look at him. "Look, whoever it is just please go away."

"Jade, it's me."

She looked up. "Robbie? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I know you've been alone lately, and... I guess I just figured you might want someone to talk to. But I can leave if you want."

"No! I mean, can you come in?" Robbie was shocked. Jade's never been this soft with him, and it was surprising.

He nodded and said, "Okay." Walking into her house, he immediately noticed that everything was dark. All the lights were off and all the curtains were pulled shut, no sunshine being allowed in. A bunch of blankets and pillows were piled around the couch in the living room, and some old movie was playing.

"I feel like everyone hates me, Robbie."

"That's not true. Cat and Andre don't hate you. And I know that Beck doesn't."

"Cat should hate me. I snapped at her for just trying to help. Andre should be mad at me for treating her like that. And Beck, whether he hates me or not, doesn't even want to look at me. He only wants to look at Vega."

"First of all, you know that Cat can't hold a grudge. There's no possible way for her to be even slightly mad at you. And Andre loves Cat, but he loves you too."

Robbie stepped closer to her before continuing. "I don't want to bring up memories, but you have to remember that you and Beck dated for 3 years. If he hates you, then he's lost his mind."

Jade was silent for a moment, and then crossed the room to hug Robbie.

"Thank you, Robbie. This is the first time I haven't cried in days after trying to talk to someone about this."

"You're welcome, Jade."

After she pulled away, Robbie was still a bit stunned and muttered, "Wow."

"What was that?" She asked.

"Uh, nothing." She nodded, accepting his answer.

"So, do you wanna stay and watch some movies or something?"

"S-sure Jade."

2 hours later, Jade actually laughed during one of the movies. The first time she'd laughed in weeks.

And Rex was left on the porch. "Fool."

* * *

><p><em>Guilt is anger directed at ourselves.<em>

* * *

><p>"Tori."<p>

Silence.

"Tori, you need to talk to me. You need to talk to _someone_." Tori was laying on her bed, dead quiet. She hadn't spoken to anyone in days, not even Beck.

"Please, Tori? I hate to see you like this. Please?"

Finally, she turned to look at him. "I hate myself Beck."

"You shouldn't. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I did! I did and you know it!"

"Jade just needs to get over the fact that I don't want to date her anymore."

"Do you even hear yourself, Beck? You're telling me you don't like Jade _at all_?"

"That's what I'm telling you."

"You're lying."

The silence is back.

"You know Jade isn't the only one involved in this. Cat's pretty upset too, so I don't understand why you keep bringing Jade up."

"Beck, you say it like I don't know it. I _know _I hurt Cat, because she refuses to talk to me! And I keep bringing up Jade because she is the only other person who _should _be involved in this. You know, _this _shouldn't even be happening at all!"

Silence.

"I don't know what to do, Tori."

"Well, I do." She suddenly jumped up, grabbed her coat, and headed downstairs. "And you're coming with me."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to start with Cat."

* * *

><p><em>Sadness sometimes leads to sunshine.<em>

* * *

><p>Neither of them had anything to say, so they were just laying in the darkness of Cat's room. Cat's sniffles could be heard every so often, and then Andre would rub her back and she would become quiet again.<p>

Then there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Cat?"

"Go away, Jade." Cat muttered. Jade was shocked to hear that much sadness in her voice.

"Please Cat? It's me and Robbie."

"So? I don't want to talk to anyone."

More footsteps heading towards her door made Cat sit up. "Look, I don't want to talk to anyone!"

"Cat, Tori and Beck are here now too. Can we all just talk?"

Cat and Andre both sat up, and then Cat crossed the room and flicked the light switched on. "I _tried _talking, and you all got mad at me! So now I'm done!"

"Cat?" Andre spoke up and she whirled around quickly. "Come here."

She walked over to him and sat down. He then pulled her closer and started whispering in her ear. She looked as if she were about to protest, but then she nodded her head.

"Fine, come in." Tori, Beck, Jade, and Robbie all piled in one by one.

"Cat," Tori began. "I'm _really _sorry."

"Me too." Jade added. "I shouldn't have yelled at you when you were just trying to help."

"And we both shouldn't have put you in the middle of all this. It wasn't fair."

Cat remained silent, her eyes remaining on the floor. Then she spoke up. "This isn't about me. You, Jade, and Beck all need to talk."

Tori glanced at Beck, then quickly at Jade. "Jade, I'm willing to talk if you are."

She nodded. "Okay, Vega."

* * *

><p><em>And so, the story ends. <em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sing it for the world, sing it for the world.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>The ending sucks, I know. But guess what, if I get enough reviews I may continue this! (It'd most likely be another one-shot.)<strong>

**So yeah! I hope you all liked this. Like I said, I worked pretty hard on it.**

**Reviews make me smile! (: **

**Bye!**


End file.
